Puzzle Pieces
by enginerdthebard
Summary: After Jane gets injured on the job while Maura is out of town, she finds herself with an odd puzzle that needs solving.
1. Chapter 1

**Puzzle Pieces**

A Rizzoli and Isles Story

By Enginerd

Disclaimers:

Rizzoli & Isles were created by Tess Gerritsen and adapted for TV by Janet Tamaro. This story takes place in the beginning of season two and contains mature themes involving the love and its physical expression between two women.

Synopsis:

When Jane gets injured on the job while Maura is out of town, she finds herself with an odd puzzle that needs to be solved.

Thanks to Trusty for proofing!

* * *

**Prologue**

With their weapons drawn, Detectives Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost stood at a third floor apartment door in what charitably could be called a seedy building. The walls were stained with bodily and other types of fluids and there was a stench that challenged even Jane's gag reflex.

Jane eyed her partner, who nodded before she knocked on the door. "Mr. Tucker? Boston PD, open up," she said firmly. Hearing a loud thud, Frost tried opening the door then stepped back and kicked it open.

They rushed in and found their suspect awkwardly going out the window onto the fire escape. "Freeze!" Jane shouted uselessly as the suspect continued to flee.

A quick glance revealed various photos of missing and murdered teens pinned up on his wall. He was their man . . . and that man was attempting to get away. "Get backup and cover the alley and streets," Jane barked, prompting Frost nod and bolt out of the door.

Jane growled with irritation as she carefully looked out of the window to see the suspect going up. She frowned as she climbed out of the third story window to pursue the suspect. As she got closer, she was thankful he was not very athletic and joined him on the roof. "Freeze, Tucker! You're gonna get caught today; you might as well . . . ," she shouted then stopped in disbelief as the man climbed out onto a wooden plank that connected his apartment building to the adjacent building.

"Oh come ON!" she blurted incredulously, knowing if she didn't follow, there was a chance he could get away and disappear on them. She was not about to let the murderer of four girls out of her sight. "FREEZE Damn it!" she called out again, only causing the suspect to turn a moment to see her and become more determined to flee. She really wished he had a gun and tried to shoot her. It would be over a lot quicker!

As she carefully started to cross the board, with her arms held out to steady herself and her gun still in her left hand, the suspect jumped down to the roof on the other side and ran to the far end. God, she hated heights!

Jane finally crossed the board and jumped onto the roof with a sigh of relief. When she ran after the suspect, her eyes widened in disbelief as he climbed over the edge and disappeared from view. Was he trying to commit suicide? She wondered, perhaps hoped, as she ran to the edge. Looking down, she blurted "Really?" with irritation when she saw him shimmying down the building's downspout. She quickly looked around for alternatives – anything - but found nothing.

"Fuck," she hissed before taking a fortifying breath as she climbed over the edge, five stories above the alley below.

Hugging the downspout as she shimmied down, the rust from the pipe smeared her white tee and caked her hands. She would definitely need a shower after this arrest, she considered as she looked down at the suspect who only had a few more feet to go. Her head snapped up in alarm when she heard something break. She frantically looked around when she felt the pipe drift away from the building before she heard another unnerving sound, the metal groaning just before it gave way, sending Jane plummeting three stories to the alley below.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Questions**

"Jane?" Angela Rizzoli called softly to her daughter, seeing her slowly wake and look around, disoriented. "You're in the hospital, Janie," she explained. "Again," she added flatly. "But I suppose I should be thankful you didn't shoot yourself this time," she offered harshly yet tenderly brushed hair off of her daughter's brow. "Your got yourself a nasty bump on the head and a sprained ankle. Good thing you have such a hard head, huh?" she joked.

Angela noted Jane's perplexed face. "What? You gonna be sick?" she said with alarm, looking around the room and grabbed a trash can.

Jane shook her head gently.

"Oh," Angela said, putting the trash can down. "Hungry?" She guessed, not thinking that was it.

Jane shook her head gently and looked down thoughtfully. "What . . . happened?"

Angela looked at her with a frown. "The doctor said you might not remember the accident."

"Accident?"

"Well, not really. YOU decided to chase a bad guy over the rooftops and YOU decided to follow him down a downspout. So that part wasn't really an accident," Angela said with a disapproving frown.

Jane blinked.

"Unfortunately, the downspout broke and you fell. Honestly, Jane, why couldn't you have just let Barry chase him?"

Before Jane could respond, Angela continued.

"Do you always have to be the hero? Do you always have to put yourself in danger like that? I mean Maura said you were fortunate not to have broken your neck given the height of the fall!"

"Ma…?"

"I almost didn't call her," Angela continued. "I knew she would want to drop everything to fly back to see how you were for herself. But she still has to give her lecture tomorrow and you _**know **_she how hard she had worked on it," she said, recalling how engrossed Maura was for the past month. Between her unfortunately busy job with those poor girls and the important lecture, there wasn't a lot of time to spare for family dinners, Angela considered with a frown. "I'm glad I could convince her to stay for at least her lecture. It wasn't easy, believe you me. But she deserves a break from the Rizzoli madness, don't you think?" Angela looked at her expectantly.

Jane nodded weakly as her gaze drifted to the door where a dark-haired, uniformed police officer stood. Male, late twenties, maybe early thirties . . . .

"Hey, Jane. How ya feeling?" Frankie said softly.

"Bout time you got here!" Angela scolded him as he entered the room.

"Well, Ma, while some of us were getting their beauty sleep . . . ," Frankie said with a smirk, looking at Jane. ". . . the rest of us had to collect the evidence and book the bad guy. We got him good, Jane," Frankie said with a grin.

"G . . . good," she said with a weak smile.

"You don't look so good, Jane," Frankie said, getting a slap on the arm from his mother.

"Ma!" he blurted, rubbing his arm.

"Your sister is in the _**hospital**_! What do you expect?" Angela said as the Doctor came in.

She was in her late forties and looked . . . elegant, Jane thought, her eyes drifting over her petite form. She was about five foot two, and greying slightly around the temples, enhancing her red mane, and looked fit, even under her white coat. No rings or jewelry except for a small gold chain around her slender neck….

"Angela, Frankie . . . you're not upsetting our patient, are you?" Doctor Redding gently scolded as she pulled out her penlight. Doctor Redding knew the Rizzolis, having tended to them for several years; she knew they could quickly get Jane's blood pressure up.

"Of course not, Janet. Right Jane?" Angela smiled and looked at her daughter, who glanced around the room as if looking for something. Angela frowned.

"Jane, if you don't mind looking at me for a moment?" Dr. Redding said gently, coaxing brown eyes to her.

"Don't mind at all, Doctor," Jane said with a small smile, making the doctor pause a moment before flashing the light in Jane's eyes, making her cringe a bit. "Sorry," Dr. Redding said softly. "But your pupils are responding normally, which is good."

"Now, follow my pen. All right?" the doctor said holding up the pen and moving it, observing Jane's eyes. "Good. Do you notice any problems with your vision?"

"No," Jane said and grew quiet.

"Good. And how are you feeling?" Dr. Redding asked with a smile as she returned the pen to her pocket.

"Confused," Jane whispered uneasily. Clearing her throat, she spoke with forced confidence. "Could we talk . . . in private?"

"Jane?" Angela said with concern. "What ever it is, you can tell your family."

Jane's gaze dropped as she frowned.

"Ma, let Jane talk with her doctor. We'll pry it out of her later, OK?" Frankie said good-naturedly. Jane looked at him with appreciation.

"Fine," Angela groused. "We'll discuss this later," she warned, led out of the room by her son.

"What's on your mind, Jane?" The doctor asked with a warm smile.

"I . . . don't remember," Jane said, causing the doctor to look at her curiously.

"You don't remember . . . what?" She asked gently.

"Them," Jane said weakly, motioning to the door. Looking at the doctor with worry, she added "Me. What happened . . . before waking up here," she added with a wince.

The doctor nodded slowly, trying not to show her concern with this unexpected complication. "Memory loss is not uncommon with concussions, especially memories of the accident. However, yours appears to be more severe than typical. I will have a neurologist examine you to determine the scope of this loss and discuss with you what to expect."

"Thank you," Jane whispered, feeling lost.

"Jane, I'll be with you every step of the way," Dr. Redding said, squeezing her hand.

**R&I**

Dr. Redding found the Detective's family in the cafeteria and joined them at a table to discuss the situation.

"So, what are you saying, Doctor? Janie doesn't remember her own family?" Angela blurted in disbelief.

"Jane suffered severe memory loss. She doesn't even know who she is," Dr. Redding offered with sympathy.

"Right," Angela scoffed.

"Ma, Jane wouldn't lie about something like this. Didn't she seem a bit . . . off to you?"

"No more than usual," Angela said defensively, realizing she had not really given Jane a chance to say much.

"So . . . is it, like, permanent?" Frankie asked uncomfortably.

"Oh GOD," Angela blurted with worry as the situation finally sank in.

"It's too soon to tell. There is a good chance this is just temporary and Jane will get most if not all of her memories back," Dr. Redding said, trying to be optimistic. "But I'm not a neurologist. I have a specialist coming in to see her tomorrow and we should get a better understanding of what had happened and what to expect."

"Thank you, Janet," Angela said absently to her long-time friend.

"We will do everything we can to help Jane through this, Angela," Dr. Redding offered.

"Thanks, Doc," Frankie said, getting a small smile from the woman before she left them in the cafeteria.

**R&I**

"Detective, time for your vitals," a buxom nurse came in Jane's room in the morning.

Jane smiled as she came to the side of the bed. "Well, my pulse just shot up, nurse…" she reported, looking over the woman with appreciation and stopped and focused on her name tag. "Sandy."

"Behave, Detective. I'm taken," she said, though smiling with amusement as she put the blood pressure cuff on Jane.

"Just my luck, I get a beautiful woman to finally come to my bed and I find she's unavailable," Jane bemoaned dramatically, causing the nurse to chuckle.

"I doubt you have any difficulties in that department, Detective," she said. "But I could get you another nurse whose unattached?" she teased.

"But if you got me another, unattached nurse, isn't there still a rule about not going out with a patient or something?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Well, rules were made to be broken," Sandy said slyly.

"No. No," Jane said magnanimously. "I'll just deal with my unrequited love and stay with you," Jane said dramatically, making Sandy chuckle.

"Now shush while I get your vitals."

"I like bossy women," Jane said with a grin.

"Detective!"

**R&I**

There was knocking at the door to her room, though the door was wide open. Jane glanced up from her magazine and saw a young black man in his late twenties dressed in a tailored suit. There was a gold shimmer off his belt – a badge.

"Hey, Jane? Uh, do you mind a visitor?" he asked hesitantly.

"Come on in . . . detective," she said with a smile, putting down her magazine.

"Did . . . did you remember that?" He asked with hope.

"No. The badge and suit kind of gave it away," Jane said with a shrug.

"So you really don't remember me?" he said with disappointment in his eyes.

She hated seeing that and sighed, shaking her head no.

"Well, uh, I'm Barry Frost, your partner," he said, awkwardly holding out his hand, which she shook with a small smile.

"So I fell, huh?" she asked.

Barry took in a long breath. "Yeah. You were chasing after the perp and he took to the roof. I didn't think he would go up, you know?" Frost said apologetically.

"That's probably why he went up," she said with a smirk and shrug.

He relaxed a bit and added "He tried to climb down the drain spout and you followed him and . . . it broke," he said with a cringe.

"But you did get him; so that's one for the good guys, right?" Jane asked, wanting to encourage the younger detective.

"Yeah," he said, feeling a bit better. "His apartment was where he planned everything – he had pictures and maps all over – just like you thought he would." Seeing confusion on her face, he added "he killed four girls and was targeting more."

"Man, I'm _**really**_ glad you got him," Jane said softly, causing the man to nod in agreement.

"Jane, I'd like you to meet . . . ," Dr. Redding came in with the neurologist, stopping with embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry, to interrupt."

Jane smiled. "It's all right, Barry was just filling me in on what happened when I fell."

"I'm gonna go back to the station. Call me if you need anything, ok?" he said, then remembered she didn't know his number. He grinned sheepishly as he pulled out his card from his breast pocket and handed it to her.

"Sure. Thanks," she said as he started to leave. "Nice card!" Jane blurted with a smile looking over the snazzy card with a smirk, prompting his grin before he left.

"This is Doctor Samantha Engels, one of the best neurologists on the East Coast," Dr. Redding said, smiling at the shorthaired blonde.

"One of the best?" she joked.

"Humble too," Dr. Redding offered, looking at Dr. Engels warmly and touching her arm. Jane's brow rose with interest. Likely seeing each other, she concluded from the familiarity and touch. All the good ones were taken, she considered with mild disappointment.

"So Doc, you don't happen to have a pill or something I could take to get my memory back, do you?" Jane said. "Cause this really sucks," she joked but there was truth behind the words. Dr. Redding winced sympathetically.

"No pill, sorry."

**R&I**

"Wait and see?" Angela scoffed as she drove Jane and Frankie. After the neurologist examined her and found no complications beyond memory loss, Jane had been released from the hospital. "What kind of advice is that?" she grumbled. "And she was supposed to be the _**expert**_?"

"Ma!" Frankie said with great frustration, looking at her pointedly from the passenger's side.

"What?"

"It is what it is. Complaining about it isn't going to make it any better," Frankie said sagely as she drove up to Maura's home.

"Whoa, is this where I live?" Jane finally spoke, inspecting the impressive house.

"Nah. This is Maura's house. Ma's staying at the guest house out back," Frankie supplied.

Jane was about to ask but noticed the look of alarm on Frankie's face and slight shake of his head no. Jane frowned and asked instead "Where do I live?"

"You just got out of the hospital!" Angela blurted with alarm.

"With no complications - so I can go home," Jane offered reasonably.

"Who's going to take care of you if you're all alone at your apartment?" Angela said incredulously.

"Besides no complications . . . ," Jane repeated firmly. ". . . the doctor said if I am exposed to familiar surroundings, that might help jog my memory," Jane countered calmly, hoping logic would derail the determined woman's idea. Frankie was rather impressed Jane was still calm with her mother.

"You practically _**live **_here, Jane. It's about as familiar a place as your gonna get," Angela argued, getting out of the car.

"Is she my sister?" Jane asked as Angela opened Jane's door, trying to piece together why she would practically live somewhere other than her own home and why her mother would live so close to this woman Maura.

"Maura?" Angela barked out a laugh. "She's your _**best **_friend, Jane. And she's always been there when you needed help. You couldn't ask for a nicer friend."

"I can't just impose like that. Best friend or not," Jane said firmly, not budging from the back seat. "Frankie could you please call me a cab . . . I . . . I'm uncomfortable here. I want to go to my apartment and stay there - alone. Please?" She looked at him.

"Jane, Maura would want you to stay here. Come on," Angela whined with frustration.

"Let me talk with her, OK?" Frankie said quietly to Jane and got out of the car.

Jane tuned out the argument and looked at the house, wondering how a "best friend" would end up giving her mother a place to stay, and why her mother _**needed **_a place to stay. The why's kept piling up to the point of overwhelming her; she believed she needed to just be alone to collect her thoughts . . . as Angela poked her head in the door. "I'll be right back," she said flatly.

Jane looked at Frankie curiously as he got back in the car. "She's not happy but she's gonna drive you back to your place."

"Thank you, Frankie. I really appreciate your support," Jane said sincerely then asked curiously "is she always like that?"

Frankie snorted. Loudly.

"Attractive," she said with a laugh, causing him to chuckle.

"It's even better with milk," he offered with a smirk.

"Eww."

**R&I**

"I don't like this," Angela protested once again.

"We _know_, Ma," Frankie said wearily as they headed to Jane's door.

"Call me if you need anything," she said, eyeing Jane pointedly. "My number is speed dial #2," she said, pointing to her phone in the kitchen.

"Who's #1?" Jane had to ask.

"Maura," Angela and Frankie said in unison, then chuckled in unison. As Jane pondered that, they both said "Jinx."

After an awkward hug from Angela and Frankie, Jane was left alone in her apartment. Taking a look around to survey the area, she noticed a note on the kitchen counter. Using her crutch, she went over to see what it said.

_Jane, I'm looking after Jo Friday. Let me know when you feel up to getting her back. There's no rush, I enjoy her company – take care of yourself, Rizzoli – Vince._

Jane frowned, wondering who Jo Friday was and not quiet sure she liked the idea of people having access to her apartment, friends or not. She glanced at the front door, which had several dead bolts, guessing she had always felt the need to ensure she was safe. A knocking jolted her out of her thoughts. She made her way over to the door and took a look through the peephole to see an attractive brunette, in her late-twenties.

She opened the door. "Hi," she said with a smile at the pretty woman.

"Jane, I heard about you on the news. Are you all right?" The young woman asked with genuine concern.

"Well, that's to be determined," Jane said, her eyes dropping with frustration at another person that knew her, but she didn't know. "Do you want to come in?" she said politely, getting a smile.

"You broke your foot?" The woman asked as she entered, looking down at Jane's foot in a brace.

"Sprained ankle," Jane corrected and motioned to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," she said, sitting down. "Did you really chase a murderer across the rooftops? The news said that _Detective Rizzoli, who was honored for her heroic deeds earlier this year, had fallen several stories while in pursuit of a child killer_," Marissa said, mimicking the tone of the newscaster.

Jane shrugged. "That's what they tell me. Uh, what heroic deeds?" Jane asked.

Marissa looked at her curiously. "When you shot yourself?"

Jane absently placed her hand over her stomach where the scar was. "Why was that heroic?"

"Jane?" Marissa looked at her worriedly.

"I'm having a bit of a memory problem," Jane admitted uneasily. "Got a nasty concussion when I fell."

"Oh," Marissa said with concern. "So you don't remember being held hostage by a bad cop . . . or taking his gun and shooting him through yourself?"

Jane shook her head no with a wince. "That sounds crazy."

"It was heroic, Jane. You didn't know if your brother would make it and did what you could to resolve the situation quickly," Marissa countered firmly, getting Jane to frown. "Do you remember me?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I, no," Jane said with a cringe, hating to see disappointment in the younger woman's eyes.

"I bet that's kinda of scary," she said sympathetically, getting a nod. "I'm your neighbor, Marissa. Law school student and caffeine addict," she said, holding out her hand.

Jane chuckled and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"If you need anything, Jane, I'm in Apartment 2B," Marissa said, placing a hand on Jane's thigh.

"Thanks. It's good to know I have a few...friends," Jane said, glancing down at Marissa's hand curiously. "Just how friendly are we?" Jane asked curiously.

"Uh, not that friendly," Marissa said with embarrassment, retracting her hand awkwardly. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. That question was inappropriate," Jane said uncomfortably.

"No. No it wasn't. I wouldn't mind if we were - friendly - that way," Marissa offered with a shy smile. "But I never thought I'd have a shot with you."

"Why? You're certainly attractive and intelligent, and a caffeine addict," she said with a smile, prompting a chuckle. "You definitely seem my type," Jane said with a grin, unable to help herself.

"I'm not Dr. Isles," Marissa said with a sad smile, then saw the confusion on Jane's face. "Oh, Jane. You don't remember her either?"

Jane frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm sure you'll memory will come back. Familiar surroundings and people should help," she offered with a small smile.

"Thanks," Jane said.

* * *

Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Puzzle Pieces**

A Rizzoli and Isles Story

By Enginerd

Disclaimers:

Rizzoli & Isles were created by Tess Gerritsen and adapted for TV by Janet Tamaro. This story takes place in the beginning of season two and contains mature themes involving the love and its physical expression between two women.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Snap Shots**

After sleeping like a log, she was woken by her overbearing mother, who was determined to make her breakfast and try and test her memory. It was frustrating to have the woman ask her so many questions she had no answers to. It was almost as if she couldn't believe there were gaps in her memory. It was also frustrating to have to continue to reject the same offer of living at her friend's house under the care of her mother. Didn't that woman ever listen?

Finally finished with breakfast and left blessedly alone since her mother had to work, she felt like she needed another nap. But she decided against it, wanting to enjoy the quiet. Sipping her coffee and hobbling slowly around her apartment on a crutch, she explored. She had various knick-knacks she had no idea where she got or what they really meant to her.

There were a few pictures on a bookcase. One picture was of her with Angela and Frankie and two other men, which she guessed were her father and brother from their ages. There was another picture of her in a uniform with another woman - a stunningly beautiful woman. She smiled. Did she have great taste, or what? There was another picture of her and the same attractive woman, who was in a matching running outfit. She looked at it curiously, putting her coffee cup down and picking up the picture, staring at it closely. Why on Earth did they have P.U.K.E on their tops? She smirked, wondering if that's what she did after running. Her eyes drifted back to the smiling blond. She must be really whipped if the woman got her to run and in THAT outfit.

Was this Maura? Or Dr. Isles, Jane wondered, tracing her finger absently over the picture, for some reason, hoping she had caused that smile. Was Maura the Dr. Isles that Marissa had mentioned? If Maura was taking care of her family and Marissa thought she had no shot at an intimate relationship because of a Dr. Isles, it was likely the woman was one and the same, Jane concluded, her mind trying to piece together the clues to her life.

Another knock at her door startled her out of her appreciation of the mystery woman. She set the picture down on the kitchen counter and hobbled over to her door wondering if she always got a lot of visitors. She looked through the peephole and saw a kind-looking, grey-haired man with a goatee, holding a small dog in his arms.

She unlocked three deadbolts before opening the door. "Hi?" Jane said, causing Vince Korsak to smile uneasily.

"Hi, Jane. I'm Detective Vince Korsak – Barry and your mother told me about your memory problem. I thought maybe brining back Jo Friday might help," he said, then turned to the dog. "You want to help, Janie, don't you girl? Don't you?"

The dog barked. "Jo Friday?" Jane said with amusement. "Jo is a dog," she said with mild amusement, looking at the scruffy pet.

"She misses you," he said, lowering the dog to the floor. Jo immediately circled her feet with a wagging tail and barked a couple of times.

"Want to come in?" Jane asked. "Can I get you a cup of coffee or something? Not sure what else I have. . . ," she said, looking back at her kitchen.

"I can't stay. Got to get to work. Somebody's got to keep an eye on Frost," he joked.

"Yeah. Barry," she said absently, remembering his visit clearly but nothing before waking up in the hospital. "Uh, before you go, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he said, watching her go to the kitchen counter and pick up a picture. She hobbled to him on her crutch, holding out the picture.

He took it and smiled. "The marathon picture."

"Marathon?" Jane said with surprise, getting a chuckle from Vince.

"Yeah. You surprised us that you'd actually do that."

Jane nodded in agreement, not thinking running a marathon exactly a fun four hours. "Who is that?" Jane asked, pointing to the beautiful woman.

"Dr. Maura Isles. Our Chief Medical Examiner and your best friend," he said. "One brilliant lady," he added sincerely.

"Maura Isles," Jane said softly.

"Remember anything about her?" Vince asked gently.

Jane looked up at him sadly. "You'd think I might remember someone that beautiful . . . who could actually get me to put myself through torture," Jane added with a soft laugh, looking back down at the smiling face in the photo.

Vince smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'll start remembering stuff soon," Vince said with a shrug. "Well, I've got to get going. Are you ok with Jo staying here with you?"

"Sure," Jane said, then suddenly looked down at the dog at her feet warily. "She doesn't bite, does she?"

Vince chuckled. "She might lick you to death," he offered. "Oh and don't feed her chicken – allergic."

"Uh . . . ok."

"If you need anything, let me know, ok kiddo?" Vince said. "Phone number is on the back of the note by the phone."

"Ok. Thanks Vince," Jane said.

After Vince left, Jane sat down on the couch feeling tired. Jo jumped up and rested her head on Jane's thigh. "So . . . you're Jo, huh?" She said with a smirk, scratching the dog's head.

**R&I**

The phone rang, startling Jane awake. She stretched her sore neck, frowning at having fallen asleep on the couch. "Guess I must have needed it, huh, girl?" Jane asked the dog, who looked up at her and barked.

"Hello?" Jane finally answered.

"Jane! Finally. I tried to call you several times on your cell phone," the unfamiliar female voice said.

"I'm . . . not sure where my cell phone is," Jane said honestly, glancing around her apartment with a frown.

"That would explain you not answering. How are you feeling?" Jane heard the warmth in the woman's voice.

"Sprained an ankle and hit my head," Jane said.

"That's what your mother said. Are you suffering from any post concussive syndrome effects? Vertigo, nausea, occipital neuralgia?" She asked.

"Occipital algebra?" Jane said with confusion, causing a small chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Bad headaches, Jane," she explained with amusement. Jane smiled at the sound of her voice, enjoying the timbre.

"No. No headaches, well, except when arguing with my mother about where I should sleep," Jane said.

"Jane, be nice. She only wants what's best for you."

"Yeah. She can be a bit overbearing though," Jane said, causing a small chuckle. "I'm glad Frankie is around. He was able to get her to let me stay in my apartment. He's a really good guy," Jane said.

"Yes. Yes he is," Maura said curiously at Jane's comment that seemed off. "As is Tommy."

"Tommy?" Jane repeated the new name.

"Jane, I know you are still upset by his past actions, but he is trying to make amends. Deep down, he's a good-hearted person. Like all the Rizzolis," Maura said warmly.

"Uh . . . So you think I've been too hard on him?" Jane asked uneasily.

"I . . . Jane," she exhaled with a heavy sigh. "I just think he's really trying to do the right things to make up for his past. I don't think you realize how hard he is trying."

"I'll uh, try to do better," Jane said softly. ". . . when I see him," she added absently.

"He hasn't visited you yet?"

"I . . . don't think so. I only met Frankie and Angela at the hospital."

"I'm sure he'll be around to see you soon," Maura said, surprised and a bit disappointed Tommy had not seen his injured sister.

"So . . . where are you . . . Maura?" Jane asked with a wince, hoping she guessed correctly.

"At the airport in Madrid. I'm going to board in about ten minutes."

"You had a paper . . . how'd that go?" Jane asked, remembering what Angela had said.

"It was well received. Though I could have just submitted it. I really should have come back when Angela first called me. I'd be there now," she said guiltily.

"Hey. No. Uh, you shouldn't feel bad. You . . . you should be able to lead your life without worrying about the Rizzoli family drama for a few days, right?" she said.

"I . . . won't stop worrying about you, Jane."

"You must worry _**a lot **_from what my mother tells me," Jane joked uncomfortably, feeling a bit bad she caused any distress for anyone.

"You _**have**_ had more than your share of injuries on the job," Maura allowed.

"I'm . . . sorry," Jane said softly, glancing at her right hand and it's scar, wondering how she got the matching set on her hands.

"Jane, I wasn't looking for an apology. I know you do what you think is right to help others. I just wish," she said and sighed ". . . you did not risk getting injured in the process."

"Uh . . . Ok. I . . . ," Jane said and faded, feeling out of sorts. Her hands started to ache and she looked down, clenching a sore hand.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

Jane barked a humorless laugh. What wasn't wrong? "I'll tell you when you get back . . . home," she said awkwardly. "I'm looking forward to meeting you," she said, glancing over to her pictures.

Maura frowned at the odd comment. "Meeting . . . ? Jane?"

"H . . . have a safe flight, OK?" Jane quickly said. "And bring me a bag of peanuts, ok?" she joked uncomfortably.

"All right," Maura said hesitantly and heard Jane say "bye" before hearing the dial tone.

**R&I**

Angela quickly picked up her phone. "Hello? Tommy?"

"No, it's Maura. I just got off the phone with Jane and she seemed . . . off. What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"She has amnesia," Angela said with a heavy sigh. "Yet she's determined to . . . ," she complained but was cut off.

"Amnesia? Of the accident?" Maura asked, knowing it was a common occurrence to not know the details of the accident.

"Of everything! She doesn't know me or Frankie or Frost or Korsak," Angela blurted. "She even asked if you were her sister!"

Not hearing a response, Angela frowned. "Maura, you still there?"

"Y . . . yes. Did a neurologist see her?"

"Yes! And you know what she said? Wait and see. Can you believe it? After all those years in medical school you'd think she could give a prognosis better than _**that**_!"

"Head injuries can be difficult to analyze . . . ," Maura said, but trailed off.

"Are you coming home?" Angela asked softly after a long moment.

"Yes. I'm over the Atlantic now. I'll be in Boston in about six hours."

"Maura! You're not supposed to be using you cell on the plane," Angela hissed with worry.

"I'm using the airplane phone," Maura said with a small smile at her concern.

"That's gotta be costing you an arm and a leg," Angela guessed.

"I'll manage. How . . . is Jane otherwise?"

"Stubborn! She _**had**_ to go back to her apartment. She should be looked after but noooo – she'll have none of that. Not our Janie. That girl is too proud for her own good."

**R&I**

Another knock on her door, made Jane frown at the interruption of the Iron Chef program. Jo Friday snorted and stayed on the couch as Jane got up and made her way to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw a dark haired young man, mid-twenties, unshaven. He was in one of her pictures.

She opened the door and the man looked at her. His eyes were bloodshot. She frowned at the smell of beer and smoke.

"Look, Jane, I had a few with some buddies and lost track of time. Ya gotta help me," he said, clearly worried.

"Come in," she said, getting a look of relief from the man. As he past her, she guessed "Tommy."

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"What help do you what?" Jane said.

"Tell Ma I was with you?" He asked hopefully.

"For how long?"

"Two days."

"Not a good plan, Tommy."

"Why not?" he said with a pout.

"I got home from the hospital yesterday and she'd know you weren't with me."

Tommy looked down at her foot and noticed the crutch.

"Are you all right?" He asked with genuine concern, which surprised her.

"I'll call her and let her know you're not dead," Jane said, imagining their mother was very worried.

"Aw man, she's gonna kill me," he said, flopping down onto the couch and dropping his head into his hands in defeat.

"Well, it will be an easy crime to solve," Jane offered, getting a groan.

She picked up the phone and pressed memory #2. "Hello?"

"It's me," Jane said, looking at Tommy, who was petting Jo Friday and grabbing the remote to turn up the volume.

"Jane! Are you OK? Do you need something, honey? I can be over in . . . ," Angela blurted.

"Uh, Tommy's here," Jane interrupted.

"What? He's there? Where has he been?" Angela blurted with anger, causing Jane to cringe and pull the phone from her ear a moment.

"Out with some . . . buddies," Jane said quietly.

"He's been drinking again," Angela said flatly.

"Smells like it," Jane said distastefully.

"He promised he'd try harder this time," Angela said sadly.

"There is still hope if he doesn't give up," Jane said softly.

"I'll be by to pick him up."

"You don't have to deal with this tonight - he can crash on my couch," Jane said.

"Jane, I'll be by to pick him up. Love you, honey," Angela said and hung up.

Jane looked over to her brother and sighed.

**R&I**

Angela entered Jane's apartment and kissed her daughter's cheek. "You guys are gonna give me grey hair," she complained, shaking her head.

"There's always dye," Jane offered, getting a glare.

"Where is he?" Angela said with a heavy sigh, glancing around the room for signs of her wayward son.

"Took Jo Friday for a walk."

"Well, at least he's doing something productive. How are you? Do you remember anything?" Angela asked hopefully, sitting on the couch.

"No," Jane said quietly, tired of the questions, tired of not knowing herself, tired of pretending it didn't really, really suck. She wondered if she was always this guarded around her family.

"Not even your favorite dessert?" Angela said with a small smile.

"I would only be guessing," Jane said apologetically.

"You don't need to guess," Angela said and pulled out a Tupperware container from her bag and handed it to Jane.

"What's this," Jane asked with amusement.

"Cannoli!" Angela said proudly. "Why don't we have some coffee and cannoli," she said, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Ok," Jane said with a shrug, feeling a bit peckish.

"Maybe it will trigger a memory or something," Angela offered hopefully as she pulled out the coffee filters.

"Maybe," Jane said with a sigh and sat at the kitchen counter as Angela made coffee and chatted about her day.

After she poured the coffee, Tommy came back with Jo.

"Impeccable timing as always," Angela announced with a smirk, briefly glancing at her son. "Pull up a chair and I'll pour you a cup and make you a plate too."

Tommy looked at Jane, who shrugged. He joined them at the kitchen counter and glancing at his mother uncomfortably.

"You coulda called me, Tommy," Angela said, hurt evident in her voice as she served him coffee and cannoli.

He cringed. "I . . . I'm sorry, Ma. I just was worried you'd throw me out or something."

"Throw….? You think I would throw you out for falling off the wagon?"

"Well . . . . I didn't want to see your disappointment in me."

"I'll be disappointed if you stop trying, Tommy. Please tell me you won't skip AA any more," Angela said.

"I'll go again," he said with a frown.

"That's all I'm asking for," Angela said, patting his hand.

A knock on the door, prompted Jane to grab her crutch and get up.

"I'll get it, sis," Tommy said, hopping up out of his seat and got to the door before she could take two steps.

Tommy looked through the peephole and grinned. "You're back!" He said after opening the door.

"Tommy," Maura said with surprise. "I am," she added with a smile.

Jane looked at the door expectantly, hearing the woman's voice.

"I've missed our chess games," he said with a smile, leaning against the door, checking her out.

She smiled uncomfortably. "Is Jane here?"

"Tommy don't be a doofus, invite her in!" Angela said as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Right, right," Tommy blurted and stepped back, grandly motioning for Maura to enter. "Sorry," he quietly said, leaning into her personal space as she walked in.

Maura smiled weakly at him, finding his charm beginning to wear thin. Her eyes immediately sought out and fell on Jane, who openly looked her over from head to toe, not unlike her brother just had – except it made her feel appreciated not like a piece of meat. A slight flush washed over her, never having been subjected to Jane's overt and unabashed inspection before. But Jane never had amnesia before either, Maura reminded herself, knowing she must be struggling to gather all the information she could to piece together her memories.

The woman was even more beautiful in person, Jane thought, feeling her pulse race. Simply breathtaking…

"Jane," Maura said, walking to her. "I'm Maura I . . . ,"

"Isles," Jane answered with a pleased smile.

"Did you . . . ?" she asked hopefully.

Jane shook her head with an apologetic wince. "You're in my pictures; I asked about you," she explained with a smile that turned into a frown as she asked "Why were we wearing running outfits with PUKE on them?"

Maura let out a small laugh at the familiar reaction. Tommy piped up before she could answer. "Hey, what's going on?" Tommy looked between the two women in confusion at their odd conversation.

"Time to go, Tommy," Angela blurted, grabbing her bag. "I'll tell you in the car," she said to him. "Good night, Jane," she said warmly, squeezing her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

Maura noted how awkward Jane looked at receiving Angela's affection, which was logical if you were unfamiliar with a person.

Tommy glanced at Jane realizing something was off.

"Maura, it's good to see you home safe and sound," Angela said, placing a hand on her forearm and giving her a kiss to her cheek as well.

Jane curiously noted Maura's slight discomfort from the affection.

"Come on, Tommy," Angela said, heading out the door. Tommy rolled his eyes and followed, but stopped at Maura and grinned. "Rematch?"

Jane frowned, eyeing the two's interaction. Were they dating? Tommy definitely was attracted to her. She could understand why; Maura was stunning.

Maura smiled politely. "Anxious for another defeat?" Jane slightly smirked at Maura's reply.

Tommy chuckled. "Confident. I like that," he said with a wink and left.

Maura sighed heavily as the door shut, relieved then anxious as she turned her attention back to Jane. They looked at each other for a long moment before Maura broke the silence.

"I researched head injuries; your complete amnesia is highly unusual. Do you remember your neurologist?" Maura asked.

"Dr. Engle," Jane offered, her gaze drifting down from her eyes.

"She's very . . . ," Maura said, then noted Jane's gaze briefly drop to her cleavage. ". . . capable," she finished curiously.

"Uh," Jane said with embarrassment, her gaze quickly popped up. "Hey, I can't help it - you're beautiful," she explained with a sheepish smile and shrug.

"Thank . . . you" Maura said hesitantly, pleased Jane thought so. "Oh . . . almost for. . .got," Maura said, opening up her purse with a slight wince for her comment. Jane had to smile at her sensitivity to her amnesia. "For you," Maura said with a satisfied smile as she presented Jane with a bag of peanuts.

Jane chuckled and smiled brightly. "You really do care!"

"I do," Maura said sincerely.

They looked at each other a silent moment before Jane scratched the back of her head and offered "You want something to drink?"

"Water would be nice," Maura said, getting a smile and nod.

"I'm pretty sure I have that," Jane joked.

Following Jane to the kitchen, Maura noted, "dehydration is a common problem of flying. The humidity level in an air plane is typically 10 to 20 %, notably lower than the typical and comfortable indoor humidity of 30 to 65 %."

"So you want two glasses of water?" Jane asked with a slight smile, finding this woman . . . interesting.

Maura looked at her curiously. "No, thank you. One will be sufficient."

"You sure? I actually have plenty. See?" She said with amusement, turning the tap on for a few seconds to demonstrate.

"One is fine, thank you," Maura said with a smile, watching Jane fill their glasses. "It seems your humor has not been affected," she noted.

"If you say so," Jane said with a small sigh, handing over the glass.

"How are you?" Maura asked softly, taking the water and placing a hand on her forearm.

There was a warmth in her eyes that drew Jane in as she pondered how to answer. "I'm ok. But I really don't have a choice, you know?"

"I can't imagine how unnerving it must be to have everyone around you know you but you have no recollection of them."

"Yeah, that sucks," Jane finally said, receiving a sympathetic nod and squeeze of her forearm. For the first time since waking up, Jane began to feel comfortable. No demands or expectations, just support from this incredibly attractive woman.

After Maura sipped the water, she suppressed a yawn, which did not go unnoticed.

"You must be tired from your flight," Jane offered with a slight frown, not wanting the woman to leave.

"I am. I suppose . . . I should go," Maura said hesitantly, not wanting to go.

Jane frowned. "Or not . . . I mean, by bed is big enough for two, right?" Jane said, closely looking at the beautiful woman. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before, right?" Jane threw out there blindly.

"True," Maura said.

A big smile emerged as if the Detective had been given the best gift ever. Damn, did she have good taste, or what? Jane considered happily.

"But wouldn't you feel uncomfortable sleeping with someone you don't know?" Maura asked curiously.

"I . . . want normalcy, Maura," Jane admitted honestly, taking her hand.

"But we don't normally sleep together," Maura countered, tilting her head slightly.

"Then I'm an idiot," Jane said bluntly.

"W . . . what?" Maura asked, clearly confused.

"Why would I not take every opportunity to sleep with my gorgeous girlfriend?" Jane offered with amazement.

It took Maura a moment to register the words. "Oh!" she blurted, feeling flush at that thought. "N . . . No, Jane, we are not . . . intimate," she explained uncomfortably, causing a confused look.

"But . . . why not?" Jane blurted in frustration, stunning Maura who blinked. "Why would you have my mother and brother living with you?" Jane continued incredulously.

"They're in the guest house, Jane, not living with me. Angela needed a place after the divorce and your brother showed up later, in need of a place to stay as well," Maura explained, still seeing an incredulous look still on Jane's face. "I suppose I should clarify - we are intimate . . . but not sexually," Maura amended, as accuracy was very important. She looked at Jane who considered her words.

"But . . . ," Jane said then sighed with great disappointment. "Uh, thank you for that."

"For not being sexually intimate?" Maura asked, confused and possibly insulted.

Jane rolled her eyes. "For the _housing_," she growled.

"Oh. You're welcome," Maura said with a warm smile.

"Are you too tired to drive?" Jane asked softly. "You could still stay here, I can take the couch."

"I took a cab," Maura said, touched by her thoughtfulness for what was essentially a stranger. "I . . . really should go," she said reluctantly, knowing she would be easily swayed if Jane persisted.

Jane nodded with disappointment.

* * *

Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Puzzle Pieces**

A Rizzoli and Isles Story

By Enginerd

Disclaimers:

Rizzoli & Isles were created by Tess Gerritsen and adapted for TV by Janet Tamaro. This story takes place in the beginning of season two and contains mature themes involving the love and its physical expression between two women.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Feet on the Ground**

In the morning, Jane needed to take Jo out for a walk. "I know, I know," Jane said as Jo barked anxiously and ran to the door. "Sorry I'm slow, Jo," she said as she grabbed her crutch and hobbled to the door with the leash.

After clipping on the leash, she opened the door and hobbled out of her apartment awkwardly.

"Oh hey!" Marissa said as Jane and Jo emerged.

"Hi, Marissa," she said with a warm smile. Jo barked impatiently. Jane rolled her eyes. "Duty calls," Jane grumbled.

"You want some company?" Marissa asked, walking up to them.

"I'd love it," Jane said with a smile.

"You mind if I take her?" Marissa asked hesitantly, looking at Jane's crutch and foot.

"You're a Godsend!" Jane said with a big smile, happily handing over the leash.

"I don't know about that," Marissa said shyly. "Just being neighborly."

"Well then, you're just gonna have to trust me on that then, _**neighbor**_," Jane said as they walked together down the stairs.

Marissa smiled, pleased, and looked at Jane. "Any luck on the memory front?" she ventured hesitantly.

"Nope," Jane said with a frown. "I'm going to see the neurologist again later today but they seem to be as baffled about this as I am about my past."

"Well, you are looking good," Marissa said, then blushed. "I mean…," she blurted uncomfortably.

Jane smiled. "Thanks. You're not looking half bad yourself," she said with a grin, causing a deeper blush from the graduate student.

Later that day, there was a knocking on her door.

"Be right there!" Jane said. "Sort of," she muttered as she hobbled to the door. Peaking through the peephole, she smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, Maura. I really appreciate you taking me to the Doctor's," Jane said as her friend entered her apartment. She couldn't help but glance her over from head to toe, admiring the perfect hair, dress, and shoes that perfectly complemented her shapely figure.

"I'm happy to, Jane," Maura said, turning to catch Jane looking her over.

"Uh," Jane said with embarrassment for having been caught in her appreciation - again. "You look . . . amazing," Jane offered with a shrug, her only defense was the truth.

"Thank you," Maura said with a small, pleased smile, looking down at her dress that Jane had previously mentioned she liked. Though she wasn't sure how to react to Jane's overt attention. Before her memory loss, she would not have been so blatant in her appreciation of her form.

"And I look like a schmuck next to you," she said, looking down at her jeans and t-shirt with a laugh.

"You look fine," Maura assured, glancing over Jane. And that was the truth. Jane had an air about her, a self-assured and powerful air that was very alluring – in addition to her striking good looks.

"And I have a great personality too. Thanks," Jane said with feigned annoyance, barely suppressing a smile.

"You have a wonderful personality," Maura said, confused.

"Uh huh," Jane said.

"You know I can't . . . ," Maura automatically said than stopped awkwardly. Of course Jane wouldn't know. "Sorry."

"No, no. Now I'm curious. What am I supposed to know?" Jane asked with a smile.

"I can't lie," Maura said softly.

"Get out," Jane scoffed.

"No, really. I can't."

"You must suck at poker," Jane said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I'm quite good."

"Well, we're gonna have to play then and see just how good you are," Jane said with a smirk.

"All right," Maura said. "But we should use chips because I don't want to take all your money," she said confidently.

"Or we could play strip poker. It would provide me much more incentive to win," Jane offered with a grin, and waggled her eyebrows.

Maura was caught off guard by Jane's flirting. From Tommy, she expected it. He was clearly attracted to her as evidenced by his attention and comments. At first, she welcomed the attention; he was like Jane in so many ways - handsome, attentive, humorous, and confident. But Jane had been clearly uncomfortable at the thought of anything happening between them, telling her not to sleep with her brother. That surprised her; she had never seriously considered it and thought Jane was over-reacting. But as Tommy's attentions grew and started to make her uncomfortable, she refrained from telling Jane, knowing it was hard enough for Jane to give Tommy a second chance; she didn't want to hurt what little progress the siblings had made in mending their relationship.

"Come on, Doc. The other Doc awaits," Jane said, motioning to Maura to lead the way. Maura nodded silently and headed out of the apartment.

As Jane locked the door, she noticed Marissa with an armload of books, struggling to get her key out to open her door.

"Wait a minute?" Jane said to Maura, and hobbled over to Marissa.

"Jane!" Marissa gushed with happy surprise. "Ah…" she peeped when a book fell off the top.

But Jane caught it.

"My hero," Marissa said with a smile, making Jane chuckle.

"Just being neighborly, good neighbor," Jane said with a winning smile and managed to take a few books off her hands.

"Okay," Marissa said hesitantly, glancing back to see Dr. Isles waiting curiously at Jane's door. After retrieving her key and opening the door, she said "Thanks . . . neighbor."

Jane handed back her books as Marissa asked, "you're going to your neurologist, right?"

"Yep. Wish me luck," Jane said.

"Good luck. I can provide testimony that your hand-eye coordination hasn't been impacted," she said with a smile, looking down at her saved book.

Jane grinned with a sparkle in her eye. Marissa blushed.

"Let me know how it goes?" Marissa asked hesitantly as her smile faded, glancing back at Dr. Isles, who had closely watched their interaction.

"Sure," Jane answered with a warm smile, pleased that she seemed to really care.

"Uh, you better not keep her waiting," Marissa said uncomfortably.

"Right. She's my ride," Jane said.

"Good luck," Marissa said, earning a smile that left her weak-kneed.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, until Jane glanced over to Maura, who looked tense and . . . perplexed? "Something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?" Maura asked, turning into the hospital parking lot.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"No. Not always," Maura responded, noting the relaxed detective smile at her.

"And are you always so literal when answering?"

"I am not always literal, though I find interpreting what people mean difficult at times. If I miss the sarcasm or innuendo, I am left with the literal interpretation. A conversation with me can be quite awkward," Maura said honestly.

"Really? I like talking with you," Jane answered honestly, bringing a pleased smile to Maura's face.

"Good. I like talking with you, too," Maura offered. "Here we are," she announced, turning off the car engine.

"Ugh," Jane said, glaring at the hospital through the window.

**R&I**

"Detective!" the buxom, redheaded nurse looked up from the desk and smiled as Jane and Maura entered the waiting area.

"Sandy!" Jane said with a big smile as she approached her. "It's been too too long," she lamented, earning a giggle.

Maura sat down and absently grabbed a National Geographic magazine, though she was really more interested in Jane's interaction with the attractive redhead.

The nurse handed Jane a clipboard of insurance paper to fill out. "Now detective, what did I say?" Sandy scolded mildly, handing Jane a pen.

"We are but two boats passing in the night," Jane sighed dramatically. Sandy rolled her eyes.

This casual flirting was a new side to Jane that Maura had not seen before. And she had never seen Jane flirt with women before . . . well, outside of her undercover stint at the Merch. She wondered if it was a symptom of the head injury.

The symptoms seen were perplexing to say the least, she considered, having read several studies on head trauma. A long-term memory loss was much less likely than short-term memory, or new learning. Yet Jane seemed to absorb and retain new information, like she always had, which had always impressed Maura. Behavioral changes were also possible, she considered, glancing between the nurse and Jane as they chatted . . . and flirted amicably.

Jane did not appear to have unusual mood swings or emotional outbursts, which considering the scary situation she was in, could be justified. But Jane managed to keep her humor and optimism despite her fear, something Maura had always admired about her courageous friend. As Jane punctuated something she said with a gentle touch on the other woman's hand, Maura recalled that sexual behavior could also be affected. Decreases were likely, but there were several cases identified that the opposite could occur. But Jane was not sexually inappropriate or aggressive with the woman she flirted with, leaving Maura to consider another possibility.

Perhaps . . . Jane had always had an attraction to women but elected not to show it. And now, Jane had no memory of her inhibitions and no longer hid her attraction. As she pondered that idea, Maura wondered what had prevented Jane from hiding her attraction to women before.

Jane never liked to discuss how much she had struggled to become a respected police officer, then homicide detective. Angela and Korsak had made some comments, letting her know it had been a battle for Jane. She frowned at the assumption that someone's gender or sexuality made them less capable. And Jane still encountered gender and sexual bias, Maura considered, having overheard derogatory remarks tossed at Jane from detectives in Vice and even in Homicide, though she tended not to pay much attention to Crowe. Why anyone would think calling someone a "diketective" was amusing was something she would likely never understand. Maura smiled to herself, greatly appreciating Jane's drive for excellence, proving all the naysayers wrong by being the best.

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on her magazine, Maura placed it back on the side table, noting the Christian Science Monitor magazine, making her consider another obstacle. The Catholic church the Rizzolis belonged to certainly did not condone intimate, same-sex relationships. And Jane also had a mother who was determined to find her daughter a "nice man" so she could have grandbabies.

"How are you really feeling?" Sandy asked Jane softly.

"Eh. Still don't remember anything before "_the accident"_ but I'm okay otherwise," Jane said with a shrug, leaning on the desk. "Ankle is getting better. Which is a good thing - I'm anxious to get rid of the crutch."

"It'll get better," Sandy said sympathetically, placing a hand over Jane's and squeezing.

Maura's eyes narrowed, glaring at the hand that was invading Jane's personal space - a hand that quickly retracted when Sandy noted the scrutiny.

"Careful, Detective," she whispered. "Your partner is not happy."

Jane turned curiously, catching Maura glance down and grab another magazine. "Probably read all the magazines," Jane offered with a shrug.

"Uh huh," Sandy smiled.

Of course women would be attracted to a beautiful, intelligent, and heroic detective, Maura considered, surprised by her agitation.

Hobbling over to the seats, Jane sat and sighed, looking down at her clipboard of paperwork. "Is there anything that doesn't involve paperwork?" she bemoaned dejectedly.

"Several things, actually . . . ," Maura started.

"That was a rhetorical question, Maur," Jane interrupted grumpily and looked through the questions with a frown as she filled in her name. Maura frowned when she noted Jane spelling Rizzoli with one "z."

"Why don't I help?" Maura volunteered uncomfortably. Jane looked at her gratefully and nodded, handing over the clipboard.

"I can't answer anything past the name anyway… my birthdate?" Jane moaned quietly. "How can I not even know my own fucking birthday?" she hissed miserably as tears started to form. She angrily wiped them before they fell.

"It's September 13 and you will either remember or learn, Jane," Maura said soothingly, feeling horrible for her friend.

"I feel so damn useless," Jane said with frustration, her nervousness about the pending appointment finally appearing.

"You're not useless," she firmly countered. "You're an exceptionally capable woman, Jane. Even without your memory," Maura said with confidence, taking her hand and squeezing.

Jane looked into her friend's eyes and felt better. She nodded weakly and looking down at their entwined hands. Maura's hand was smaller than hers but not frail. Not at all, she considered, guessing Maura's hands had to be strong to do an autopsy. She imagined they would also give a really great massage….

"Here's one you could answer," Maura offered.

"Huh?" Jane looked up, her thoughts of a massage still lingering.

"You could have answered this one," Maura offered, holding up the clipboard and pointing to the question with their entwined hands.

Jane looked at the board then Maura. "And it would be a resounding yes," Jane said with a smile, causing Maura to roll her eyes.

"I believe they were actually looking for _male _or _female_," Maura answered with amusement, pleased her friend could still find humor in things.

"Well, then. _**Female**_, with a resounding yes," Jane said with a chuckle.

"I certainly concur," Maura said, glancing her over with a smirk.

The unexpected gaze was so quick she almost didn't see it. But Jane did, making her more confused as she watched Maura dutifully fill out the paperwork.

"How do you know my insurance number?" Jane asked with surprise after a silent moment.

"Well, I use a simple mnemonic . . . ," Maura answered with enthusiasm.

"No," Jane interrupted the explanation. "I mean . . . _**why**_ do you know it?" Jane asked.

"I'm one of your emergency contacts. I should know it," Maura said with a shrug as she finished filling out the forms.

"Oh," Jane said softly, more confused than ever.

Jane fidgeted, waiting for the doctor to return with the results of the latest MRI and additional neuropsychological tests. Glancing around the yellow room that had tasteful paintings of the Boston area, she sighed again and scratched the back of her head. She nervously glanced to the door when Dr. Engle came back to the office with a folder in hand.

Sitting at her desk, the doctor looked at Jane then the folder, which she opened. Jane winced, bracing herself.

"The minor swelling is gone and your MRI looks perfectly normal and no neurocognitive deficit have been noted in any of the tests," Dr. Engle said, showing Jane the results of the MRI, which Jane briefly glanced at, not really sure what was good about the black and white image of her brain.

"So . . . is it permanent?" Jane asked.

Dr. Engle removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I don't have an answer for you Jane. Everything looks . . . fine."

"Yeah. Fine. Everything is just _**fine **_. . . except for the amnesia," Jane said tersely, getting up from her chair.

"I wish I could tell you more. I'm sorry Jane," Dr. Engle said sympathetically.

Jane shook her head, knowing it wasn't the doctor's fault. "Me too," she said softly, earning an understanding nod. "When can I go back to work?"

Jane appeared in the waiting room looking dejected. Maura immediately stood and went to her, pulling Jane into a much-needed hug. It felt so right, Jane considered, exhaling heavily as she held the doctor tightly. "Everything looks fine," Jane offered with frustration.

"Why don't I cook us a nice dinner at my place?" Maura offered softly and stepped back from the embrace, placing a gentle hand on Jane's shoulder.

Jane looked at her and smiled weakly. "Sounds good . . . unless you don't cook well."

Maura pursed her lips. "I am a respectable cook."

"Yeah, I know you are respectable - but do you cook well?" Jane said with a small sparkle in her eye.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she said, grabbing Jane's hand and leading her out of the waiting area.

Sandy watched the two leave and smiled, glad Jane had someone looking out for her.

**R&I**

"Make yourself at home," Maura said and headed to the kitchen.

"This place is beautiful, Maura," Jane said, looking around the tastefully decorated home.

Maura smiled at her and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a small chicken and some vegetables. "Would you like a beer?" she asked.

"I would LOVE a beer," Jane said, joining her in the kitchen as Maura pulled one out of the refrigerator and opening it for her. "You don't want one too?" she asked, receiving the drink.

"I really prefer wine," she smiled and grabbed a glass from the kitchen cabinet.

"Why do you have beer then?" Jane asked, sipping hers.

"For you, of course," Maura said simply, pouring herself a white wine.

Jane blinked. "Of course," Jane said softly.

"Cheers," Maura said and raised her glass, which Jane clinked gently with her beer bottle.

"Thank you, Maura," Jane said.

Maura tilted her head, looking at her friend, who had an odd look in her eyes. "For?" She asked curiously.

"Allowing me to feel like everything is not so . . . out of control and hopeless," she said shyly, glancing down to her beer.

Maura smiled warmly, reaching out to squeeze her forearm. "It's not hopeless or out of control. We'll get through this."

Jane placed her hand over Maura's. "We'll," Jane repeated.

"Of course. I've got your back," Maura said with a smile.

"Good," Jane said gratefully and glanced down at her scarred hand, inspecting her palm curiously.

Maura braced herself, knowing what Jane was going to ask. Hearing a knock at the door, Maura exhaled with relief and headed to the door.

"Expecting company?" Jane asked as Maura walked past her.

"No," she said with a shrug and opened the door. Tommy stood on the other side with a grin.

"Hey Maura," he said with a sly smile, leaning against the door jam and looking her over.

"Tommy, I have company," she said tightly.

He looked over her shoulder to see Jane. "Ah, Jane's not company," he scoffed and came in. Maura sighed heavily.

"Did you just get back from the doctor?" He asked his sister.

"Yes," Jane answered, staring at him, not liking his intrusion.

"Still don't know who I am?" he asked, looking at his sister with a smirk.

"I have a pretty good idea," Jane said, making his smirk fade a little. "I would have thought our mother had taught us some manners, Tommy."

"Manners?"

"You were not invited in," Jane said, her gaze was hard and unwavering.

Maura looked between the two with concern.

"Aw, don't be that way, Janie. Maura enjoys my company, don't you Maura?" he asked, giving her a charming smile.

"She's right, Tommy," Maura said, causing a waiver in his smile. "You were not invited in and you are interrupting my time with Jane. Now please leave."

"Come on, babe, you don't mean that, do you?" Tommy asked smoothly, stepping towards Maura.

"She is Doctor Isles or Maura, she is NOT _**babe**_," Jane growled, holding up her crutch and poking him in the arm.

"Easy now, Jane," he chuckled, rubbing his arm. "I can take a hint. It's girls' night. I got it," he said easily, going to the door. "Catch you later, Maura," he said, winking at Maura before he left.

An uncomfortable moment passed before Jane blurted "I am so sorry. I can't believe I'm related to him."

"His behavior is not your fault, Jane," Maura said, squeezing her arm before returning to the kitchen. "I'm certainly glad you're here though."

"Is he always that . . . smarmy?" Jane asked with a disapproving frown.

"He can be very charming," Maura said cautiously, preparing the chicken.

"In a stalker-esque kind of way," Jane muttered. "It must be a pain to have my family in your guest house."

"It has been . . . an adventure," Maura offered.

Jane snorted, bringing a small smile to Maura's face.

There was a loud thud. "What was . . . ," Jane blurted with concern, then saw the large creature emerge from the hallway. "Holy shit!"

"Jane," Maura scolded, then looked at her pet with a fond smile. "This is Bass. He's an . . . ,"

". . . African spurred tortoise," Jane finished matter-of-factly.

"How did you know that?" Maura asked with hope.

"Well, he's on land right?" Jane said. "And his coloring isn't right for a Aldabra or Galapagos tortoise."

Maura beamed with excitement. "Jane, I think you might be remembering what we watched on National Geographic," she said.

Jane looked at her. "You make me run a marathon AND watch National Geographic? Have we ever done anything actually fun?" Jane joked, feeling for the first time, hope.

"Jane," Maura scolded, but with a smile. "You enjoyed those experiences."

"I thought you couldn't lie," Jane teased.

"I'm not lying!" Maura protested.

"Uh huh."

**R&I**

"This is amazing," Jane said again with her mouth full of chicken.

"Jane, I don't need to see it," Maura scolded, though she was very pleased Jane was enjoying the meal.

Jane swallowed and shrugged. "Sorry, but this is the best chicken," Jane said enthusiastically.

"It's just baked, Jane. Nothing special."

"You made it for me. Of course it's special," Jane countered with a smile and sipped her beer.

Maura looked at Jane, feeling very happy. With their plates empty, Maura started to get up to clear the table. Seeing Jane also get up, she placed a hand on her forearm. "I've got it, why don't you go watch some TV?" Maura offered warmly.

"If I help, it will get done faster," Jane countered with a smile, grabbing the bowl of vegetables with one hand, leaning on her crutch. "What?" Jane asked, seeing Maura stare at her a moment.

Maura shook her head with a small smile.

They worked in companionable silence, Maura washing the dishes and Jane drying. "Where?" Jane would say to various dried kitchenware and Maura would tell her where it belonged. As Jane returned glassware to its home and closed the cabinet door, Maura turned to grab the last dirty pan, unexpectedly bumping into Jane.

"Oh," Maura blurted in surprise as Jane's hand landed on her hip and steadied them.

"Shall we dance?" Jane said with a smile, not moving away.

Maura froze, looking into chocolate eyes that shone with desire. She could feel the heat radiating from Jane, unsettled by how quickly and strongly her body reacted to Jane.

Jane slowly stepped back, taking the pan and carefully putting it in the sink. Her eyes returned to Maura, whose gaze had dropped as she took a deep breath, trying to gain her bearings around her best friend . . . her very attractive best friend.

When Maura looked up, she found Jane slowly moving back into the same position, her hand cautiously returning to Maura's hip. Maura knew she could step back but found herself riveted to the spot, looking at Jane uncertainly.

"I'm going to kiss you," Jane said softly, prompting Maura to suck in an uneasy breath as the sensuous voice and bold declaration washed over her . . . through her. Her body tingled. She knew Jane was allowing her time to move away if this wasn't what she wanted, but her heart pounded at the realization of how much she did.

As promised, Jane's lips met hers with a gentle brush, then another, and another. It felt like each kiss was a gift Jane tried to savor and revere. Maura moaned softly as Jane started to deepen the tender kisses; she slid her hand behind Jane's neck to pull her closer. Arousal washed over her as their tongues met and explored; Maura couldn't get enough. She moaned again when she felt Jane's arms firmly wrap around her, pulling her firmly against the detective's body. Hearing the crutch clatter onto the kitchen floor, her mind suddenly overrode her physical desire and she pressed her hands against Jane's shoulders and pushed as she stepped back. "We . . . can't . . . ," Maura blurted as she sucked in a ragged breath.

Jane's breathing was also ragged. "Why?" Jane asked, her heart racing, but now with alarm. Maura had responded and wanted it too….

"Why now?" Maura asked vulnerably. "You never . . . before," she said haltingly, finding it difficult to speak coherently.

"All . . . All I know is that I'm incredibly attracted to you. I . . . I have no idea why I never acted on it before," Jane said with mild frustration. "But I'm going with my previous "_idiot_" theory," she said with a shrug.

"But . . . But what if you remember why you didn't . . . before?" Maura said awkwardly, her body still humming with arousal. "And you realize . . . you realize it was a good reason?"

Jane blew out a frustrated breath. "I . . . I can't tell you what will happen in the future, Maura. But neither can you! What do you want me to do? Watch life pass me by while I wait, hoping I get my memory back? I'm not going to do that, Maura. I can't put my life on . . . ," Jane said, interrupted by a ringing cell phone. Jane rolled her eyes at the bad timing.

Maura quickly went to her phone, feeling a bit guilty for the relief she felt at the interruption; she needed to think this through. With a shaky hand she opened the phone and placed it against her ear. "I . . . Isles," she said, clearing her throat and listened. After a moment, she frowned. "I understand, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said and hung up, looking at Jane with unease, seeing her retrieve her crutch.

"I'll go to the guest house and call a cab," Jane said neutrally as she headed to the front door.

"Jane," Maura quickly said with worry, causing her to turn. Maura felt horrible seeing the look of hope in Jane's eyes. "I . . . ," Maura said and stopped, wanting to say something but not knowing what. She had to think!

"It's ok, Maura," Jane said, her hope faded as she forced a smile; felt as lost as she had waking up in the hospital. "Thanks again for dinner. I need to take care of Jo and _**you**_ need to take care of the bad guys," she smiled politely and headed towards the guesthouse.

Maura winced at Jane's now guarded demeanor and tried to tamp down the growing dread she had just made a big mistake. But Jane had to know she needed to process what was happening between them. But how could she? It was as if they had just met! Knowing she had to leave, she roughly grabbed her purse with a heavy sigh and marched out her door for the crime scene.

**R&I**

"Hey . . . ," Jane said uncomfortably, seeing Angela open the door.

"Jane!" she smiled, happy to see her daughter.

"Maura got called away to a scene. I need to call a cab. Do you mind if…."

"I'll drive ya!" Angela blurted happily, grabbing her purse on the table by the door.

"You don't need to, I can get a cab. . . ," Jane said with a heavy sigh, wishing she had just made the call at Maura's.

"Nonsense! Why waste the money when you have me?" Angela said with a smile. "I'll be back in a little bit," she called back to Tommy, who sat on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"Ok, Ma," he said as the door shut, his eyes glued to the TV.

"So, how did the appointment with the neurologist go?" Angela asked as she drove the scenic route to Jane's apartment, certain Jane wouldn't notice they had not taken the direct route.

Jane sighed. "I am fine – except for the memory thing," she said sarcastically.

"Are you sure your doctor is any good? I mean, shouldn't they be able to find **_something_** wrong with you?" Angela blurted, taking a turn towards the park.

Jane looked at her with a frown, then shook her head concluding she wasn't really trying to insult her. "Well, Maura think's Dr. Engels is good…," Jane said and trailed off, thinking about their amazing kiss and Maura's withdrawal.

"Hmm. If Maura says so…. So, did you girls have a nice time this evening?" Angela asked as she stopped at a red light.

Jane frowned. "Have you noticed Tommy being too forward with Maura?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He showed up at her door, then just barged in even after she said she had company," Jane said with irritation.

"He wouldn't do that," Angela said.

"He did."

Angela frowned. "I'll talk to him. That's no way to woo her," she said, shaking her head. "She's a real lady and needs to be treated as one. The idiot," Angela complained.

"What? You are encouraging him?"

"Of course! She's a **_doctor_**, Jane," she said, accelerating when the light turned green.

"He just wants to get laid! He doesn't care for her," Jane protested.

"Janie!" Angela protested. "They seemed to really hit it off over chess."

"Chess. Well then it's a love match!" she said sarcastically. "What do you really think he will give her? He's living with _**you**_ at HER guesthouse. He's struggling to get on his feet and you want to subject Maura to that? Or are you wanting grandbabies so badly, you don't really care that he is **_so_** not right for her," Jane argued.

Angela frowned. "Hey! I just want everyone to be happy. He's a good boy," she added softly, torn with her hope and the truth.

"But not good enough for her," Jane said stubbornly.

"Maura doesn't care he's not rich," Angela countered lamely.

"That's not what this is about," Jane blurted in frustration.

"He can learn how to treat her right," Angela said, trying to sound confident but failing, wondering if he was like his father – an insensitive bastard. Angela frowned.

"So she should put up with his stalking and violation of her personal space while he learns? She's the Chief Medical Examiner for God's sake! She needs someone who respects her and puts her first, who's reliable, who has a _**profession **_she can relate to."

"Really, Jane? I don't think Tommy is any worse than the doctors she's dated. Having a status and a profession she can relate to is not a guarantee for success, you know."

"Who? What?" Jane frowned with annoyance, once again hating her gap in memory.

"Dr. Slucky and Dr. Faulkner, or whatever his real name was. I really don't understand why she found your surgeon, Slucky, so appealing. Tommy is so much more handsome. But Ian? Him, I could understand," Angela said, causing Jane to frown. "She even thought Ian was the love of her life. Heh," she laughed bitterly. "I thought your father was the love of MY life too. And just like Frank, Ian ran away."

Jane's frown deepened. "What happened to Ian?" Jane asked softly.

"Well, suddenly, this guy arrives at her doorstep, who we've never heard about, who turns out to be the _love of her life_," Angela said, getting Jane to cringe at the thought, wishing Angela would stop saying that. "He was handsome, charming, intelligent, and great in bed from the sounds coming from her house…." Angela snorted.

"God! What? Were you stalking her too? What's **_with _**this family?" Jane spat.

"I wasn't stalking!" Angela protested. "The windows were open and the guest house isn't that far away."

"Great," Jane rubbed her eyes. "So why did he run away?"

"After you investigated him and found he was a smuggler, he left Maura and headed to Africa to avoid questioning by Interpol. The poor dear was devastated. You know, Tommy only had DUIs . . . he never smuggled drugs," Angela reasoned stubbornly.

"I investigated Maura's lover?" Jane said, aghast at the thought.

"With my help," Angela said proudly. "I found his collection of passports!"

"Oh. My. God," Jane exhaled, mortified.

"She was grateful, Jane . . . to learn the truth," Angela quickly offered. "You knew something was wrong with this guy and you protected her . . . ," Angela said, then frowned. ". . . like you're trying to do with Tommy."

Jane looked at her and nodded. "He's not right for her. And he's making her uncomfortable with his actions. But she's too nice to say anything. It's gotta stop," she said firmly.

"I'll talk to him," Angela said with a frown. "She would have made a great daughter-in-law," she sighed sadly.

"Yeah," Jane said softly, realizing she was just the best friend, never to be the dashing **_love of her life_**. But why did Maura kiss her back? Why did Maura pull her closer before pushing her away?

* * *

Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Puzzle Pieces**

A Rizzoli and Isles Story

By Enginerd

Disclaimers:

Rizzoli & Isles were created by Tess Gerritsen and adapted for TV by Janet Tamaro. This story takes place in the beginning of season two and contains mature themes involving the love and its physical expression between two women.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Just Fine**

"Dr. Isles?" Frost asked again, finally getting her attention as they moved the body into the ambulance. She had been very distracted since she arrived at the scene. "Is everything all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem somewhere else tonight. Is it Jane?" he asked curiously, walking with her to her car.

Maura looked at him uncomfortably. "Yes."

"Is she all right?" he asked with concern.

"She still has amnesia. The doctor is unable to determine how long it will last."

"Eh. Wait and see is **_so_** not Jane," he said with a knowing chuckle. Maura glanced down uneasily, recalling Jane's recent declaration that wasn't going to let life just pass her by.

"So it could be permanent?" he asked with worry as she opened her car door.

"That is one possibility," she said distractedly.

"Doc?" Barry frowned, not having seen Dr. Isles so preoccupied before. Not even after her drug-smuggling boyfriend left her for Africa.

"If you'll excuse me," she said, getting a nod from the young detective. "Good night, Barry," she said without a smile and got in her car.

He watched her drive away sensing there was something else.

**R&I**

Jane shut the door and exhaled with relief that her mother was finally gone. Angela really did like to chat, she considered as she started for the kitchen. At least her mother agreed to talk to Tommy, she considered, knowing if he still continued, she would personally take care of the situation.

A knocking caused Jane to roll her eyes and return to the door. Pulling the door open she blurted "forget something, Ma? Oh! Hi," Jane said sheepishly.

"I know they say Law School ages you, but I would have never guessed you'd confuse me for your mother," Marissa said with amusement.

Jane chuckled. "I owe you my **_deepest_** apologies," she said. "Come in."

"So? Any news on the neurological front?" Marissa asked with a small cringe as she entered Jane's apartment.

"Well, according to my neurologist, I look fine," Jane moaned, shaking her head.

"You sound disappointed that you look fine," she said curiously.

"There's nothing obvious to explain the memory problem," Jane said with a sigh, rubbing the back of her tense neck.

"Ah. So no memories popping back at all?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, I knew what Maura's African Spur Tortoise was. Apparently, I've seen a National Geographic show on Tortoises."

"That's good, right?" Marissa offered hopefully.

"I suppose," she sighed, then looked at her sympathetic neighbor. "Uh . . . would you like something to drink? I just remembered I actually have manners," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

Marissa laughed. "No thanks, I've got to get going. I have a huge test tomorrow that I am worried about," she said with a grimmace.

"On what?"

"Search and seizure."

"Trouble with exigent circumstances?" Jane guessed.

"I suppose you'd know about that as a cop, huh?" Marissa said with excitement, placing a hand on her forearm.

Jane looked at her and smiled.

**R&I**

Maura put on her nightclothes and slipped under the covers. She exhaled heavily and stared at her ceiling, feeling guilty for not contacting Jane after she had left the scene. But it was now too late to call, she rationalized, then frowned, looking at her nightstand clock which read 1:23 am. It wouldn't be the first time she would be on the phone with Jane in the wee hours of the morning. But it would be the first time with this Jane - the Jane that kissed her, the Jane that forced her to acknowledge what had been brewing beneath the surface for so long . . . .

She shook her head in frustration. How was it this Jane, after only six days, could act on her feelings but not the Jane she had known for years?

Maura had always found Jane attractive. Since their first meeting at a crime scene, she was captivated by the tall brunette with her wild mane of hair that she would later consider was so . . . Jane. Her beauty was striking, certainly. Her confident swagger, ready smile, and smoky voice made Jane Rizzoli someone to notice. And she was noticed, by males and females alike, who paused to look at her when she arrived. She was no exception. But it was Jane's intelligence, amazing perceptiveness, and genuine warmth that really drew her in, making her yearn for this woman's acceptance. She had worried her awkwardness would put off her new co-workers, but Jane had looked past her social quirks and nervous spouting of facts, but not without some good-natured teasing, to quickly become her friend . . . her best friend.

The best friend she ever had.

Ever.

Why did Jane have to go and upset her safe and comfortable roll as best friend? Why did Jane have to cross that line? Sure that line was admittedly was growing blurrier as they grew closer; she loved Jane Rizzoli and couldn't envision her life without the detective. But could she really expose herself to the risky proposition of becoming lovers?

Maura was well aware of her horrible track record with lovers. If not murderers or smugglers, her lovers were pompous or terribly dull . . . and ultimately left. They all left. Keeping her as a best friend was the safest option. She couldn't lose Jane too. But Jane had changed things. This new Jane had opened herself up to that risk . . . that ultimate rejection. But this new Jane showed a courage she wished she had. And when Jane had acted, she forced her feel things that frightened her. She had never experienced so much emotion and . . . GOD, she was getting wet just thinking about their kisses and their bodies pressed together.

Maura groaned and sat up, staring at her phone on the nightstand by her clock, which now read 1:29 am. She leaned over and grabbed the phone and stared at it in her hand. She needed her friend. She loved her friend. And she couldn't ignore it any longer . . . she wanted her friend. Physically.

Maura frowned with doubt. What if it didn't work out? What if she lost one of the best things that ever happened to her - her friendship with Jane? But what if . . . what if it actually worked out between them? She had never felt so comfortable around another person. Kissing Jane felt so . . . right. She recalled Jane's words that she didn't want to watch life pass her by. Maura cringed at the realization that she had been doing just that. She had to talk to Jane! They would figure this out. They could overcome anything, _**together**_, she believed as her excitement grew. Not knowing what she was going to say, she dialed anyway. Her heart pounded as the phone rang.

"Rizzoli residence."

The voice washed over her like a bucket of cold water.

"Hello?" Marissa said curiously, not hearing anyone respond.

Maura felt a painful tightness wrap around her heart and hung up.

Jane emerged from the bathroom and returned to the dining room table covered in textbooks. "Who was it?" she asked, seeing Marissa look at the phone tiredly and rub her eyes.

"They hung up," Marissa said and yawned, then looked at the caller ID. "Dr. Isles," she said with surprise.

Jane looked encouraged, then realized what Maura must think with Marissa answering the phone. "Fuck," she exhaled as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh!" Marissa said with understanding. "You should call her back," she said quickly.

"Do you really think she'll answer?" Jane said flatly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Marissa winced. "Given the circumstantial evidence, that would be a no."

"I don't think so either, counselor. I'm gonna call a cab. You can stay here if you want," Jane said, motioning to the book-covered table.

"Thanks but, I'm fading. I'll get my stuff and head back to my apartment," Marissa said as Jane took the phone from her. "Do you really think going to her place at this time of night is a good idea?"

"I have no idea," Jane said with a humorless laugh as she grabbed a phone book.

"Didn't think so," Marissa said and gathered her books as Jane called for a cab.

As they headed out Jane's apartment together, Marissa placed a hand on Jane's forearm. She pulled out a pen and scribbled her phone number on the corner of her notepad and ripped it off. "Here," she said, handing over her number.

"Uh, really, Marissa?" Jane said with an uncomfortable cringe.

"It's in case you need someone to bail you out," Marissa explained dryly.

"Ah. Funny."

"I really didn't mean for you to get in trouble," she said guiltily, biting her lip.

"If not you, I'm sure something else would have gotten me in trouble," Jane said warily.

"I really do appreciate your help, Jane."

"I'm glad I could help. But you really didn't need it. You know it cold."

Marissa shrugged. "Well, I think now I do. Good luck with Dr. Isles," she offered sincerely.

"Thanks. Something tells me I'm going to need all the luck I can get," Jane said with a weak smile.

* * *

Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Puzzle Pieces**

A Rizzoli and Isles Story

By Enginerd

Disclaimers:

Rizzoli & Isles were created by Tess Gerritsen and adapted for TV by Janet Tamaro. This story takes place in the beginning of season two and contains mature themes involving the love and its physical expression between two women.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Final Piece**

Jane stood at Maura's door and pushed the doorbell. After a few seconds, she pounded on the door. Still no answer, she glanced at the driveway, confirming Maura's car was there. Jane growled in frustration as she pushed on the doorbell again and again with no effect.

Pulling out her new cell phone, she dialed Maura's number and got the answering machine.

"Come on, Maura. I'm at your door. I'll wake everyone up in your goddamn neighborhood if you don't answer. I swear to God I will," Jane warned heatedly and hung up. She alternated pounding on the door with pressing the doorbell, not intending to give up.

The light went on and Jane released the doorbell.

"I have nothing to say to you," Maura said tersely through the door.

"So you called my home at 1:30 to say nothing?" Jane blurted.

"It was 1:29," Maura responded.

"Do you really want to have this conversation through the door?" Jane said loudly, banging against it with frustration.

The door was swung open by an angry Maura. "How dare you come in the middle of the night and shout at me!" Maura hissed.

"It's the morning, Maura," Jane shot back snidely, irritating Maura. "And I wouldn't have to shout if you would have the common decency of inviting me inside."

"Common decency? I don't think you know what that is!" Maura snapped back.

Before Jane could respond, the guesthouse light turned on. "If you want, we can have this conversation in front of my mother," Jane said instead.

"This is not my definition of a conversation, Jane," Maura seethed, then found herself unceremoniously ushered into her home. "Wh…? How dare you!" she sputtered as Jane shut the door behind them.

"Get out!"

"You know, for someone who doesn't like to assume, you are making a huge one right now," Jane snapped.

"Oh, is that the assumption where you cared for me and would give me the time I needed? Well, I agree. Someone who actually _**cares**_ for me would not hop into bed with someone else when they don't immediately get what they want!"

"Really? Really, Maura? You got all that from a phone call you never followed through on?" She asked incredulously.

"I . . . ," Maura said, then hesitated.

"You can't keep running away!" Jane shouted. "You can't keep finding excuses. I'm fucking sick and tired of having you get closer to me then, oh look! A new guy's on the scene."

Maura blinked in surprise at Jane's anger and what she was accusing her of.

"You get me to go to yoga. YOGA! Then you _**date**_ our yoga instructor! Oh and lucky me, you set me up on a double date from hell!"

Maura looked at her with in confusion; she never indicated it bothered her before.

"We get closer yet and then you're missing in action - no wait! You're with Dr. Slucky! My fucking _**surgeon**_, Maura!" Jane spat.

Maura winced, knowing Jane didn't like the royal "we" he constantly used.

"I was still recovering from the hole in my side and you'd rather spend your free time fucking Slucky! Damnit, Maura! _**I **_needed you," Jane growled angrily, pointing to her chest and making Maura cringe with guilt as tears started to form. She had to distance herself from Jane . . . she began to feel too much. "I needed you and you weren't there," Jane said emotionally.

Tears fell freely down Maura's cheeks. "You never said . . . ," Maura whispered guiltily.

"Why would I? You made your choice and I had to live with it," she answered. "But after you dumped that jackass and we got closer? Oh look! You want to fuck a blue-collar Italian with great bone structure. Of course, I'm the **_wrong_** Italian," Jane laughed humorlessly, making Maura wince again, remembering the awkward conversation in the car.

"You'd rather sleep with a Neanderthal auto mechanic. Even after I told you, I TOLD you Giovanni was a bad idea," Jane blurted in frustration. "When I held you in my arms, if felt _**right**_, Maura. So right, I though maybe, I had a shot. As I tried to figure out how to approach you about us, I'm blindsided by the looove of your life! For someone who was **_supposed_** to your best friend, I had to find out about Ian from my _**mother**_, who just had to tell me about how good Dr. Feelgood must be in the bedroom from the sounds she heard . . . All. Night. Long," Jane spat. "I thought we were close, Maura. But it was very clear I was wrong," she said, her face contorting with pain.

Maura wiped her cheek but the tears kept coming. She knew she had hurt Jane by not sharing everything about herself . . . but had no idea how much.

"After he left and you didn't go after him, I though maybe, just maybe, after things settled down, I'd have a chance but zzzzt! Wrong again, Jane! Not only am I the wrong Italian, I'm the wrong _**Rizzoli**_! For God's sake, Maura. You flirt with my **_brother_** in front of me?"

"It wasn't . . . we never . . . ," Maura said weakly, shaking her head no. It was never anything but chess, she considered, though felt guilty for the fleeting thought of what it would be like to be with him. He was like Jane in many ways….

"Then you fly off to a conference in Madrid, anxious to hook up with an old colleague," Jane exclaimed, making Maura drop her head, recalling how she gushed about her romantic opportunities in the romantic city.

"Damnit, I'm right here, Maura! I've always been right here!"

"I didn't . . . know," Maura whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks at Jane's obvious pain.

"You didn't **_want_** to know. Any sane person would just give up and admit it's never going to happen between us. But being with you is . . . so right. I just wish . . . you felt that too," Jane finished weakly, the anger and hurt had drained her.

"Jane! You remembered all that!" Maura said with surprise, the realization finally hitting her.

"Right now, I wish I didn't," Jane said dejectedly, then chuckled humorlessly. "I should have expected you wouldn't respond directly," she said in defeat and headed towards the door.

"Jane Rizzoli! Do **NOT** take another step!" Maura snapped with anger. Jane hesitated and looked at Maura. "You want a direct response? You will have to stay to get it," she said in challenge.

Jane turned towards her and glared at her.

Maura growled and took three strides towards Jane, pushing her back into the door and kissing her soundly.

Jane resisted at first, her hurt still fresh. But it faded as she was helplessly drawn into the searing passion of Maura's possessive kiss. Maura made it clear she was wanted and that made her . . . whole. Her crutch once again fell onto the floor; Jane needed both her arms to pull Maura into a bone-crushing embrace.

Want. Pent up for years, now finally unleashed. It was . . . overwhelming. It was . . . all consuming. It was . . . elation. There were no other thoughts than satisfying their hunger for one another, the need to touch and be touched. Hands urgently and almost frantically roamed over each other, exploring, revering.

"Bed," Jane hissed as she kissed her neck and grabbed Maura's perfect ass.

"Yesssss," Maura said, pulling Jane's shirt from her pants.

"Yessss. Wait!" Jane said, pulling back.

"What?"

"This isn't just . . . a fling, right?" Jane blurted uneasily, annoying Maura until she heard the soft admission. "It would kill me."

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli, and I'm not letting you go," she whispered possessively and pulled Jane back into a deep, wet kiss, making her moan.

The doorbell sounded, which they attempted to ignore but it wouldn't go away. "Door. . . bell, I should . . . get it," Maura said, barely managing to get a breath.

Jane rolled her eyes, her breath ragged. "I will kill . . . whoever it is," she hissed, resting her forehead on Maura's.

"It's probably your mother," Maura said, reluctantly pulling back and causing Jane to groan.

"I don't care," Jane blurted in frustration.

Clearing her throat, Maura straightened her dress and went to the door and opened it. On the other side was Angela . . . and Tommy. "Is everything . . . ," Angela blurted with concern, then saw Jane who looked . . . restless. ". . . all right?" She looked between the two curiously.

"Everything is fine, Angela," Maura said with a polite smile.

"We heard a lot of arguing," Tommy piped up, looking over her shoulder at Jane. "If Jane is bothering you . . . ," he said.

"That's it!" Jane interrupted with a growl and limped up to the door, intending to slug him, but Maura held out a hand, stopping her.

"Janie, I'm a lover, not a fighter," Tommy said with a grin, looking at his sister, then glancing over Maura suggestively.

Angela rolled her eyes. The boy didn't listen to a single word, she thought with frustration. He is his father's son, she concluded with a frown.

"You, shut up," Maura snapped at Tommy, causing him to blink and Jane to smile happily. "You're attention is **_unwanted_**, Tommy. Stop begin such a . . . creep," Maura said pointedly, causing Tommy's mouth to drop. What just happened, he wondered, confused.

Maura turned her attention to Angela, who couldn't hide her smirk. "Jane and I had a few things to resolve and we have," Maura said with impressive calm, though she understood Jane's frustration.

"Are you **_sure_** everything is all right?" Angela persisted, feeling the tension radiating from the two women.

Jane shut her eyes, wanting to scream. Just let it GO already, she silently moaned.

"Yes, quite certain. I appreciate you're concern, Angela. However, it's getting late," Maura said with a polite smile.

"Janie, do you want me to drive you home?" Angela asked, making Jane pinch the bridge of her nose.

"That won't be . . . ," Maura said politely but Jane started to chuckle.

All three looked at Jane like she lost her mind. Perhaps she had, Jane though, laughing harder.

"No," Jane answered in a high, strangled voice as she continued to laugh as if the answer was the funniest joke in the world. "I really . . . don't," she added, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The high pitch and excruciating honesty of Jane's answer struck Maura as hilarious, making her laugh with Jane. She had to admit, the situation was bizarre, Maura snorted, causing Jane to laugh harder and grab her shoulder.

"What?" Angela looked between the two, concerned they both were drunk or . . . something.

Tommy shook his head and left for the guesthouse, concluding they must have their periods or something.

"Yes! One Rizzoli down, one to go!" Jane cheered.

"Jane!" Angela blurted with irritation.

"There's no need to be rude, Jane. They were worried about me," Maura scolded gently, rubbing her hand across Jane's back.

Jane sobered, cleared her throat and nodded. "Sorry, Ma. But if you really want to increase your chances of having Maura as a daughter-in-law, you **_really _**need to give us some time alone," Jane said with a smile, slipping her arm around Maura's waist.

Angela squinted at her daughter in confusion.

Maura was surprised but pleased, smiling warmly and kissing Jane's cheek. Jane looked at her lovingly.

"Oh. OH! But why were you two arg . . . ?" Angela blurted, then frowned as Jane gently caressed Maura's cheek and briefly kissed Maura on the lips.

"I guess I know why you don't want me to drive you home," Angela muttered.

Maura slipped her hand around her neck and slowly pulled Jane into a deeper kiss.

"All right, all right already! I can take a hint," Angela groused, stepping back from the door, shaking her head.

"Ma?" Jane called, her arms around Maura.

"Yeah, honey?"

"You might want to shut the windows," Jane said with a smirk, causing Maura's eyes to widen in embarrassment.

"Jane!" She admonished, nudging Jane in protest and causing her to chuckle unrepentantly.

Angela chuckled and shook her head as she headed back to the guesthouse, calling over her shoulder "I want grandbabies!"

**The End**


End file.
